


More love live stories.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Boating, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: First one is about yohane accidentally turning riko into a blood thirsty demoness during one of her livestreams.





	1. Awaken the riri.

Tonight was a very stormy night in uchihara, thunder and lightning quaked across the skies...a perfect night for a fallen angel. Tonight yohane was trying out a new spell book she bought off the internet during one of her livestreams. "Good evening little demons, you have all been summoned here tonight by the grace of the fallen angel", yohane exclaimed. 

She then grabbed a strange looking book and held it over her head. "This book was sent to yohane by none other than Lucifer himself". "And on this stormy night, I shall share with you all of the curses and darkness it holds between it's spines", yohane said dramatically. A small voice was then heard from another room. 

"Yoshiko am I on yet; it's getting late". "It's yohane and im getting to that", yoshiko squealed breaking character. The girl then got back into her fallen angel pose before speaking. "And to assist me with this book of evil, I have summoned from the depths of hell my favorite little demon...riri!!!!", Yohane yelled. As she finished the introduction, riko entered the room wearing a medium length black dress with black roses decorating her hair. 

"Now my little demon...enter the fallen angels circle so we may begin", yohane said pointing to a pentagram that was drawn on her floor. "Your mom's probably gonna be pretty mad at you about that", riko commented. "Quiet!!", yohane squeaked. Riri then entered the circle as yohane opened and began to browse through the book. "Ahhh, here's a good one", yoshiko said as she began to chant gibirish. 

"Fiends of the underworld decend upon us, use this girl as your vessel". "Conjure into the soul of this virgin and...wait, you are a virgin right lili", yohane asked. "Wha...of course I am you gerk", riko defended angrily. "Heh, just teasing...now I will resume". "Conjure into the soul of this virgin, take her under your wings of darkness and RIIIIISSSSEEE!!!", yohane chanted. She then said the chant two more times before looking up from her book to see that... nothing happened. 

This did not surprise yoshiko though, she knew none of this was real. She then began turning pages to find more spells, but as she did the pentagram under riko turned dark and began to ooze black smoke. "Uhhh yoshiko, is this supposed to be happening", riko said before being completely engulfed. "It's yohane, and no...I don't believe so", she answered nervously. She then began flipping through the book; looking desperately for a way to stop this. Upon finding nothing though, our fallen angel dropped the book and pointed at the black mass. 

"By the name of fallen angel yohane...I command you to stop, and free riri!!". However, her efforts were not rewarded. After a few more minutes of panicking, the black smog slowly began to dissapate. But the only thing yoshiko could make out, was the pair of glowing red eyes staring back at her. "Uhh riko...is that you", yoshiko gulped. The eyes just seemed to stalk yoshiko... saying nothing until. "Mmmm, come here fallen angel...I wanna play!", riko said in an echoed voice that was not her own. 

This deep demonic voice gripped yoshiko in utter fear. "Riko, this really isn't funny you know", youchan said as riko slowly began to approach her. "Mmmm, I'm so hungry... won't you feed me darling", the red head said opening her mouth to reveal a razor sharp pair of fangs. "Riko I said stop; your scaring me", Yoshiko demanded. 

Without saying anything though, the demonic riko lunged at the fallen angel with a starved look in her eyes. However our scared idol was fortunate enough to have moved out of the way in time. She then grabbed the cursed book and ran into her closet, closing herself in. "Okay, okay, there's gotta be someway to reverse this". Knowing she didn't have much time, she quickly flipped through the book; frantically searching for a way to fix riri. Riko however crept right outside the door; now drooling over yohane's mortal scent. 

"Mmmm youchan, you don't know what your doing to me", a blushing riko said scratching at the closet door. Yoshiko ignored her though, still searching for a way to reverse the spell. "Man there's gotta be something in here... anything", the desperate girl cried out. "Don't ignore me!!!", riko yelled as her hand ripped through the closet door. At that moment upon hearing all of the commotion, yoshiko's mom entered the room to see what was going on. 

"Girls what are you doing in here", she yelled. "Ooh ms.youchan, your looking lovely today", riko said lunging at yoshiko's mom. "Wait...wha!!". But before the fallen angels mother could finish her statement, riko tackled her down and began to devour her. Yoshiko yelled at riko to "STOP", but it was to no avail. The young chunbiyo watched as her mother's throat was ripped out and the bloody contents eaten by the demonic riko. 

Not being able to watch anymore; yohane burst from her closet and ran into the living room. Riko then looked up from her meal and wiped her bloody mouth. "Heh...the game resumes", she smiled. 

As riko entered the living room; yoshiko was hidden behind the couch with tears in her eyes. "Mom, this can't be real; it can't... please let this just be a dream God", yohane whispered. "Sorry...he's busy, your with me", riko said peering at youchan from over the couch. Yoshiko then let out a loud scream before chunking the useless spell book at rikos head. The heavy book having dazed riri; gave yoshiko the opportunity to run. "I've got to get help...I've got to get help", yoshiko cried as she exited the apartment and began to run down the hall. 

"You know youchan; it would be a lot more fun if you screamed a bit more", riko said as she playfully followed behind her. "Leave me alone...go back to hell", yoshiko yelled as she continued to run. She eventually ran into an elevator and quickly pressed a button so the door would close. "If I could just get outside; I could get some help". "I thought all this freaking fallen angel stuff was supposed to be fake", yohane cried. 

But before she could finish catching her breather, the elevator made it's stop. And there to greet the girl; was our little demon Lili. "Peek a boo", riko greeted. "Riko, you have to stop...this isn't you", yohane pleaded. Riko then looked at her prey with a twisted smile. "What are you talking about; I'm your little demon Lili", riko laughed. "Oh forget it", yoshiko said as she shoved past riko and ran out the front door of the complex. 

As she made it outside it wasn't much better; the rain was pounding down upon the girl as she looked for someone to help her. At this point however yoshiko was mentally and physically exhausted; she couldn't do this much longer. "Help... please...help me", yohane cried out into the stormy night. Unfortunately with the weather the way it was, no one was out to help the poor girl. 

This made it easy for riko to get right behind her. "Face it doll... it's over for you", riko quipped. Now more desperate than ever, yohane grabbed a cross necklace that went to her fallen angel attire and shoved it into riko's forehead. "AWAY WITH YOU!!!!", she yelled as she did so. Riko's eyes then grew huge as she let out a blood curdling scream. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!". 

The demon girl then hit the ground; and yohane grew a smile ten miles long. "Yes...I...made it", the girl cheered. Unfortunately for her though, her celebration was soon interrupted by a cold hand gripping the back of her neck. "Sorry hun, weak toys like that won't work on me", riko chuckled as she sunk her razor fangs into yoshiko's neck. 

(The next night.)  
"You know...I don't know why I tried to stop riri last night". "These feeling's, this power...it's great". "I'm not tired anymore, not hungry, and I feel awesome...I think we need to share this with the rest of aquars", yohane smiled as she revealed her own set of fangs. "Wouldn't you agree riri". "Yes... it'll be a date", riko smiled as she and the new demonic yoshiko walked off into the night.


	2. The prank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get tired of Maris pranks, so they decide to pull one of their own.

Today you was doing her usual diving practice in the school pool when... "Oooh, I'm gonna get her so good", Mari laughed hiding in the corner of the room. As the girl was swimming from one corner of the pool to another; she did not notice Mari pouring blue dye into the water. "Heh,heh, she's gonna look like a Smurf... it'll be hilarious", Mari chuckled to herself. 

After she finished, the shiny idol quickly made her exit. You on the other hand whom was lost in her favorite hobby; definitely did not notice the blue dye slowly closing in on her. Before she knew it, she saw her muscular arms turn blue. She then stopped swimming and looked at the rest of her body. "WHAT THE HELL!!!", You screamed at the top of her lungs. 

She then got out of the water, got dressed, and went to the idol clubroom. "Where is she!!!", You demanded of kanan and chika who were eating lunch in the room. "Holy...you...your blue", chika gapsed as she looked at you's now blue body. Kanan however just sighed and said "Here she goes again". "Yeah, how nice of you to notice...now where's that rich brat", you said clenching her fist. 

Just then as if on cue, our shiny Mari came skipping into the room. "Hi everyone...oh you, I love the new look", Mari said holding back a laugh. Now about to explode, you wrapped both of her hands around mari's throat and began to shake violently. "Wait, wait, it's joke... it's joke", Mari cried begging for her life. Kanan and chika then flew to mari's aid before the sailor girl killed her. "You, calm down". "Yeah, she's not worth it", kanan and chika said ripping the two apart. 

You then stood there with tears in her eyes. "Oh, so this is a joke to you", she asked mari. Mari did not give a good excuse though, instead she struggled to hold back more laughter. "Grrrr...I...will...kill you", she said trying to get to the girl. Kanan however jumped in the way and grabbed her. "Calm down, calm down, why don't you just go home for the day and find a way to get it off", kanan suggested. Just then though, chika pulled up some details about the product and had some bad news. "Ummm, it says this stuff stays on for a week".

Upon hearing this; you got even tougher for kanan to hold back. "MAAAAARRRRRRIIIII!!!!", The girl yelled. (Time skip.) That night once our blue best girl had calmed down, she sent a group text to the rest of the girls (except for Mari of course.) The message simply read "Meeting tomorrow... mari's not invited". The rest of aquars knew what this was about...so they agreed. (the next day.) The eight girls gathered in aquars clubroom. There you sat clenching a water bottle (still blue) with an angry look on her face. 

"I'm sure you know why I've gathered you all here". "Mari and her stupid pranks are getting ridiculous", you said slamming her hands on the table. "And I know that I'm not the only one she's got". Quiet then took over the room for a moment; before riko stood up to break it. "Last weekend she let an entire kennel of dogs lose...and they chased me for over a mile", riko said with her hands still shaking. 

Then as riko sat down kanan stood up. "A couple of weeks ago she told a boy that likes me that I wanted to marry him". "So he stood outside of our shop with a bouquet of roses and a ring". "And he wouldn't leave until I explained to him that it was a prank", kanan sighed. Chika then gripped her face; trying her best to hide her laughter. The next to stand was an angry yoshiko. 

"She put my phone number in the comments of one of my videos...now my little demon's won't stop calling me". The girls phone then began to ring. "SEE!!!!", yoshiko yelled. The next to stand was a flustered Ruby. "She puts scary dolls in my room everytime she comes over...now I'm scared to go to sleep on my own", the loli whimpered. 

The last to stand was hanamaru. "She replaced some of my favorite books with nudie magazines zura", the girl cried. After she sat down the room went quite again, until...

"As you can see, her pranks have been affecting all of us". "So I've formulated one ultimate prank that will pay her back in full", the blue girl smiled deviously. Upon hearing this the rest of the girls moved in closer to her. "Okay, so here's what we're gonna do". 

The next day, an extremely upset chika ran up to mari's room and began to bang on the door. "Coming, coming", the girl said as she finished spraying on perfume before answering the door. "Mari...it's kanan", chika cried. "Hmmm, what about her", the pretty girl asked. "Last night her and her dad took their boat out to sea". "And this morning the boat came floating back to pier... without them", chika said letting the tears fall. Mari's eyes then grew three sizes bigger, "WHAT!!!", she cried. Chika then grabbed her by the hand. "Come look!!!". 

As they made it to the dock, sure enough there was the boat...empty and motionless in the water. The shiny idol ran over to the boat to get a closer look. "How long has it been here", she asked. Chika then wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's been here all morning; we've already filed a missing persons report". "Well is there anything we can do", Mari said beginning to cry. Chika then put a hand on her shoulder. "The officer said we should just be patient; there searching for them as we speak", chika weeped. "Well there's gotta be something we could do...that's my...", but before Mari could finish she broke down into tears. 

As she did the other members of aquars walked up and pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be oaky Mari... they'll find her", dia sobbed. "Yeah...their doing their rubesty", Ruby said snuggling into her. "Everything's gonna be fine zura". The girls then spent the rest of the day at kanan's shop; hopefully waiting for kanan to come back. Eventually hours had passed and it got pretty late. The blue you walked over to Mari and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey...I think it's time to go home; we'll come back and wait all day tomorrow". "Promise", Mari sobbed. "Yeah...all day", the girl smiled. 

When Mari left, the girls stood together outside of kanans families shop; when a voice called out to them. "Is she gone", the voice asked. "Yeah", you answered. At that moment; kanan swung the doors open with a smile on her face. "Did she buy it", the girl asked. "Yeah, a little to much...I kinda feel bad", dia sighed. "Don't get soft on us now...it's for her own good", you shrugged. "Yeah, and the final stage of our plan is tonight... it's to late to back out now", chika giggled.   
The girls then went inside of the shop to execute the final stage of their plan. 

That night, Mari was sitting on the edge of her bed; holding a box of Kleenex and praying. "Oh God... please let my friend be okay...I would give anything", she cried. "I would give all this away if I could just see her...one last time", the girl sobbed. She then crawled into bed and thought; thought about all the good times she and kanan had together. 

A few more minutes of her breakdown had passed when... "KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK". "Who is it", the girl squeaked. But there was no answer; just more loud knocking. "KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK". "I said who is it", the girl said getting out of bed and going to the door. Whenever she opened the door; she was in shock to see who her visitor was. "Wha...kanan...is that you", she said looking at what appeared to be her friend. 

This was far from her hug hungry friend though. This girls skin was blue, vieny, and bloated...like a corpse. Her clothes were in tatters; and there were long strings of drool oozing from her mouth. "Kanan...is that...you", Mari asked getting a little scared. "Mari...join us", the seemingly undead kanan whispered. Mari then slowly backed away from this creature; her mind going numb with fear. "This...can't be real", the girl cried as kanan neared. "JOIN USSSSE", the girl hissed louder. 

Mari then screamed and got out of the room as quickly as she could. "This isn't real, this isn't real", mari cried as she made it to the elevator. She clicked the button; but when the doors opened...a surprise was waiting. "JOOOIINNN USSSSS", a dead and bloated Ruby and hanamaru slurred. "OH GOD!!!", Mari screamed as she ran away from the elavator and to the stairs. There she ran down seemingly endless flights of stairs; but as she made it to the end, she was greeted by more of her friends. 

"We miss you MAAARRRRRRIIIII", a zombified chika and riko said with bloated smiles. "Leave me alone!!!", the girl cried shoving past them and into the lobby. The huge lobby was empty seeing that it was late at night. So Mari ran to the exit of the hotel room; in a desperate attempt to escape her undead friends. 

However, as soon as she ran out into the night; she was rushed from both sides and grabbed.   
"ONE... OF...US..", a corpse yohane and dia whispered. Mari tried to wiggle lose, but yoshiko's wrestler grip made that impossible. Now not knowing any other recourse; Mari began to beg for her life. 

"Please just leave me alone...I don't want to be one of you". "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!", the girl cried desperately. Just then as the rest of the undead idols gathered around her; one more began to approach from the darkness. It was her friend you, now a creature of the night like all the rest. Something was different about her though; she was holding a bucket filled with strange blue liquid. At this point Mari was in hysterics, she really thought that this was the end. 

"Now...you...ours", the zombified you moaned before slinging the blue liquid onto Mari. As it covered her, she was surprised to see that nothing happened...as a matter of fact, the girl recognized this liquid. The rest of the girls surrounding her then began to giggle. "GOTCHA!!!!", you yelled out victoriously. 

Mari then looked at her supposedly dead friends in confusion..."Weren't they supposed to be zombie's", she thought to herself. "Wait...what's going on here", the scared girl asked. "It's simple", dia said crossing her arms. "You've...been...pranked". 

Mari's jaw then dropped to the floor. "Are you guys freaking serious!!!", she whined. That's right, we we're getting tired of you constantly playing pranks on us...so we decided to play one of our own", kanan laughed. "So...your not really missing or a zombie", Mari asked in confusion. "Nope, that was apart of the prank". "We wanted you to think I went missing so I could come back as a zombie and scare the crap out of you", kanan explained. "Yeah and we thought it would be even funnier if you thought she had already turned the rest of us", chika laughed. 

You then walked up to Mari and began to Pat her on the head. "And I figured why not use the opportunity to make you blue too...now we're like sisters", you Chuckled. Mari was left speechless upon taking all of this in; she couldn't believe she had been fooled. 

She then stood up, and slowly began to laugh. "Heh,heh, okay...I guess you guys got me pretty good". "That's right, you should've seen the look on your face", dia giggled. However mari's laughter soon turned into tears. "How could you guys make me think kanan was missing...that was to far", the girl cried. "Oh it's okay...come get a huggu", her lifetime BFF said opening her arms. 

Mari then jumped into the girls embrace holding her tighter than ever before. "Heh, I take it you've learned your lesson about pranking all of us?", kanan asked. Mari then looked up from her huggu. "Oh no way, after what you did to me...I'm paying you all back tenfold", Mari said giving a devious grin. The rest of the girls then began to laugh with her. "I'm serious... it's no joke", the shiny idol chuckled. 

The end.


	3. Kanan x reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today you confess to the love of your life. To the beautiful mermaid like ocean princess kanan.

Your name is (y/n), your a 3rd year at urinoshi. Ever since you could remember you've been in love with kanan matsura. The hug hungry girl is your entire reason for living. She's the first thing you think about when you awake; and the last thing before you go to sleep. To you everything about her was perfect; her beautiful face, her Olympian figure, her long dark hair...she was a goddess. Everytime you saw her you felt like your heart was going to jump out of your chest. 

Unfortunately though, (like with most crushes) you were too scared to talk to her; but today was going to be different. You had been practicing for weeks; weeks of mock conversations into your mirror, weeks of hyping yourself up. Now today was your day; the day you confessed to the love of your life. 

You walked to school with fire in your eyes; and as you entered the seaside school you felt like nothing in the entire multiverse could stop you. However all of your confidence was drained as you entered the classroom and saw the girl of your dreams sitting before you. Kanan was looking as bored as ever; staring out at the glistening morning ocean twirling her hair. 

You however were filled with major amounts of fear upon seeing her. "Oh man, she's so pretty...ugh I can't freaking do this", you internally screamed. As you were battling inside of your head, the ocean loving girl looked at you with a smile and said, "good morning". The war in your head then stopped as you were frozen stiff upon hearing her words. "Uhhhh...to you too" you squeaked as you ran to your seat behind her. 

"Ugh come on (y/n) what happened; today was supposed to be the day", you said wanting to pull your hair out. You then slammed your head onto the desk in defeat. Minutes later, your teacher entered the room and yelled "POP QUIZ EVERYONE!!". Already having a bad day; you just threw your arms into the air and let out a loud sigh. 

After the meaningless quiz was over you sat with a sad look on your face, until... "Pretty hard one wasn't it...you think you passed?", kanan asked you. Once again you froze; not knowing what to say. So you then jumped to your feet and turned ten shades of red. "Uhhh...i...gotta go bathroom", you cried before running out of the room. The pretty blonde girl sitting across from you then shook her head at your actions.

Hours later you were called to the directors office for an unknown reason. As you entered the wealthy director Mari ohara was sipping some tea at her desk. "Hi ms.ohara, what's up", you sighed. She then put her small cup down and looked at you. "(y/n), your pathetic", she scolded. "Huh, wh... why", you cried. "I know you like kanan; and I saw the way you screwed up earlier when she was trying to talk to you". "Wha...but how", you said shocked that someone knew your secret. 

"Oh please, I know everything about kanan... including the fact that you have an industrial size bottle of crush on her", Mari shrugged. Your jaw then dropped to the floor; you didn't know what to say to her. "Well am I right or wrong", she asked. You then put your head into your hands and silently shook your head yes. 

The shiny idol then walked over to you and bent down to your level. "Well are gonna let these feeling's sit...or are you gonna do something about them". Tears then filled your eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been trying!!!". "I always try to come up with plans and things to say; but in the end...I'm just to scared", you sobbed. 

Mari then began to rub your head. "Awwww, your so cute...but your over thinking things". "Kanan's a really sweet and genuine girl...and she likes you", Mari comforted. "She does". "Of course... haven't you noticed lately that she's been trying to start all the conversations with you", the girl laughed. You then thought for a second and realized. "Oh my God...she has". "Maannnnn, and I've been to scared to talk back to her", you cried. 

Mari then chuckled. "It's simpler than you think you know; she's not gonna bite". "That's easy for you to say; you've been friends with her forever". "Just hear me out...the next time you see her, just tell her how you feel", Mari smiled. Your face then began to turn even redder. "You... don't think she'll be mad". "No way, as a matter of fact she may give you a haggu...and believe me, you definitely want one of those", Mari said with a smug grin. You then imagined the serinity of being wrapped up in kanan's muscular arms. 

"Ooohhhh, that would be nice". "Then go for it dum-dum...I'm telling you it'll be worth your while", mari giggled. "But how do I talk to her", you asked. Mari then took a seat and thought for a moment. "Heeeeeyyyy, doesn't kanan's jogging route pass right by your house". "Yeah...but I don't see..." "That's perfect; tomorrow you could wait for her and tell her then", Mari interrupted. "Wait but..." 

"No but's...I'm telling you everything will go great", she interrupted once more. Unsure you began nervously twirling your long (whatever color) hair. "Are you sure about this". "I'll stake my chair as director on it", Mari said slamming her hands down on her desk. Knowing she wouldn't let you leave otherwise; you stood up and bowed. "Okay Mari... I'll... I'll do it", you said nervously. "Good... can't wait to see you two hand in hand tomorrow", the girl cooed. The next day...

You sat outside on your porch waiting for the beautiful girl to jog by. Half of you just wanted to go back to bed and forget about it; but the other half knew Mari would fondle your breast to death if you did. So you waited, and after about five minutes you got those same familiar jitters as your love came jogging down the road. "This was it...it was now or never", you thought to yourself. 

"Hey kanan...you got a sec!!!", you nervously called out. The girl then stopped, wiped her brow, and looked at you with a smile. "Yeah sure!!". As you walked to meet her your feet felt like a hundred pounds, and your face filled to the brim with blush. "Soooo... there's something I...I...really have to tell you", you studdered feeling like you were going to collapse. Kanan couldn't help but see how nervous you were; and decided to try something to calm you down. 

"You know on second thought...you can only tell me what you want to tell me if you can catch me", she said as she began to run at only half speed. "Wait...wha", you said watching her take off. As she got a little ways down the road; you began to chase after her. Unfortunately you were no fitness queen like kanan; it only took a couple of seconds for you to lose your breath and start wheezing. The most fit member in aquars however was leaving you in the dust. "Ka... Kanan... please...slow down", you begged. 

"Hmmm, nope...gotta catch me", she teased not even getting winded. You then began to dig deep; deeper than you ever have before to catch up to her. A burst of adrenaline then shot through your body...but it was short lived though, as you collapsed onto the hard concrete. The girl of your dreams then stopped and looked back in horror upon seeing you on the ground.

"(Y/N), ARE YOU ALRIGHT!??", She yelled running to your aid. When she made it to you; she layed your tired out of shape body across her lap. You then looked up at your princess and tapped her on the forehead. "Heh,heh... caught you", you giggled. She then began to laugh, instantly making you join her. 

"Wow...you are in really bad shape", she joked. "Now what did you wanna tell me". You then took a deep breath and let it all out. "Kanan, everyday that I get to sit behind you is a privilege; and everyday that you jog past my house gives me the energy I need to get through the day". "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...and I want to be with you more than anything else in the world", you confessed. 

Kanan was speechless upon hearing your words, the only thing that was certain was the noticeable blush on her face. Her eyes then filled with tears as she said "took you long enough idiot". "Excuse me!!", you blushed clueless to the girls reaction. She then wiped her eyes.

"I've liked you for a long time too; but everytime I try to talk to you, you wuss out", she sighed. A smile ten miles long then grew across your face. "Ar...are you serious", you gasped. "Yes, your the most adorable little wuss in the world", the girl cried. You then wrapped your arms around her like vise-grips as the tears flowed out. "Heh, I didn't even have to ask for that one", kanan said enjoying your haggu. 

The next day you happily walked to school hand in hand with your new gf. When you arrived at the gates you were greeted by your favorite shiny idol. "Well,well,well...it looks like someone took my advice", Mari chuckled. "Yeah...and I'm forever grateful for it", you bowed. "Your welcome...NOW LET'S DANCING!!!!!". 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna write a lot, request if you want.


End file.
